


Waking Up In Vegas

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Las Vegas, M/M, Road Trips, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: "'But to be somewhere so special with someone so special, I’ve never had this before.' Dan quickly confessed, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.'I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Max whispered before falling back into Daniel’s hold, cuddling closer.'Or, the one where it's hotel rooms, and a little bit more"





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time I've ever written smut. Was a bit of a wild ride to write it, but I hope you guys still find it good. Feedback & requests are welcome in the comments, I'd like to know where to go next and what I can improve for future works :)

“So this is what it’s like, waking up in Vegas” Dan murmured to Max softly, looking at the Dutchman with a fond smile.

“Yeah, but every morning with you’s special, Dan” Max replied before leaning in, placing a light kiss on Daniel’s lips.

“But to be somewhere so special with someone so special, I’ve never had this before.” Dan quickly confessed, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Max whispered before falling back into Daniel’s hold, cuddling closer.

“Yeah, but we do need to leave soon, or we won’t be at the ranch by sundown.” Dan pointed out, sighing slightly at the realisation.

“Five more minutes?” Max asked, shifting back against Daniel’s body, wrapped in the thin hotel bedsheets. Daniel reluctantly agreed, holding Max closer

“Only for you.”

\---

Sunset had long set on the ranch when they arrived, the murmur of the motorbike engine a contrast to the silence of the desert setting. 

“So here we are, Amangiri.” Daniel announced, turning off the ignition before hopping off the bike, waiting for Max to also get off before parking it up in one of the few parking spots available.

“Wow, this view’s awesome!” Max finally replied after a while, too busy looking around to form a reply beforehand. Dan hummed in agreement, taking Max’s hand in his.

“How about we go check out the room?” he suggested, walking over with Max into the hotel lobby.

Within no time they had the key to their room, overlooking the desert scenery and rock formations of Amangiri. The room itself was light and airy, a large double bed more than enough for them both.

Settling their bags down, the mood shifted almost instantly, Max growing slightly more impatient as Daniel unpacked the bag of clothing he had with him for the trip. Eventually, Max grew too impatient, grabbing at Daniel’s wrist to turn him around, pushing him onto the plush mattress. Daniel hit the material with a small yell of surprise, looking up at Max with a sheepish smile. Max smirked back before climbing onto the bed alongside Daniel, crawling so his body was directly above Daniel’s.

“I want you, you know.” Max teased, running his fingers over the hem of Daniel’s t shirt, trying to strip it off the Australian. Daniel could only moan in reply, taking Max in for a short kiss whilst his shirt was removed by the Dutchman. Max hummed out in appreciation at the sight of Daniel, his tanned skin a contrast to the pure white of the bedsheets. Daniel’s hands soon found their way to the hem of Max’s shirt, soon discarding this so they were both laying shirtless in the mess of sheets. 

“Come on Max, do something!” Daniel whined after a while, feeling his cock growing harder in his ever tightening jeans. Max obliged, undoing the zip on the jeans so that Daniel was just left in his white boxers, leaking cock causing a wet patch.

“Oh god, wish I could fuck you now!” Max moaned out appreciatively, slowly taking off his jeans so he was just in his boxers, standing at the edge of the bed looking at Daniel’s slightly debauched state on the sheets. Max slowly started to crawl up the bed, eventually kneeling in the spot between Daniel’s legs. He then started to remove his boxers, hard cock springing free for Daniel to see.

“Max, please.” Daniel begged, Max’s weight shifting onto his thigh, colourful tattoos starting to peep out from under his boxers. Max started to grind down on his thigh, his cock smearing precum over the tattoos. Dan once again moaned out in pleasure, the wet patch in his boxers intensifying. “Max, I beg you, please, can I please just fuck you.”

Max didn’t say anything in reply, instead reached to Dan’s boxers, teasing at the hemline. Instead of removing them, Max started to palm at Daniel’s aching cock, the Australian’s moans growing more frequent as Max’s hand continued to palm at his erection. Max retracted his hands as he suddenly removed Daniel’s boxers, the cool air hitting his cock as it sprung free.

Daniel regained composure soon after, reaching to the table for the lube, squirting some on his fingers. The cool liquid splashed around a little, coating Daniel’s fingers before the first was pushed into his hole.

“Dan, ugh, Daniell!” Max whined at the movement, Daniel’s finger twisting up his ass, opening him up slightly. “Add a second, I’m ready for it, please just do something!” He whined, before Daniel added a second finger, scissoring his throbbing hole so he was ready for sex. Daniel continued the movements with his fingers, adding a third after a while. “Da- aaah, oh Dan, I won’t last, please.” Max whimpered, pain turning to pleasure fairly quickly, cock still leaking precum. 

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked, greeted by an appreciative moan from Max. Grabbing the lube once again, Dan removed his fingers from inside Max, the Dutchman whining at the loss of being filled. Quickly, Dan slicked up his cock, before lining himself up with Max’s arse. Max flinched at the feeling at first, Dan’s cock breaching his throbbing hole, but as Dan filled him more, the pain lessened, until Max’s arse was clenched around Dan’s cock. 

Daniel tried to create a steady rhythm, thrusting against Max whilst he peppered his neck with kisses, in between moans of pleasure. The thrusts quickened as they settled into things, kisses moving to the lips as Dan’s hands worked to find Max’s leaking cock. Max could feel Dan inside him, the sensation enough to almost send him into climax, and with Dan’s hands wrapped around his cock, he knew he wouldn’t last for too much longer. 

“Dan, I’m gonna-” Max yelled out, before he felt himself orgasm, cum starting to coat Dan’s stomach as the white drops fell from his cock.

“I’m gonna- oh god Max!” Dan moaned out in reply, thrusts getting more disorientated, kisses becoming more messy, as his orgasm crept up on him. Eventually he felt himself climax, sticky white cum left up Max’s arse.

“That was good” Dan managed to breathe out a few minutes later, slowly easing away from Max so they could both go clean up after what just happened. Dan entered the bathroom first, cleaning the cum off his stomach and thigh, as he didn’t want to deal with the mess in the morning.   
  
“So glad I could finally get you alone to be honest!” Max replied, slowly walking over to the bathroom where he could finally shower, freshen up after the day’s activities.

Returning from the bathroom, Max found Daniel already in his bed clothes, cuddled up in the bedsheets. Max walked over, slowly turning Daniel over so they could cuddle instead of Daniel cuddling the bedsheets.

“You should be cuddling me, not the bedsheets!” Max pouted once Daniel was facing him, Dan taking him in for a short kiss afterwards. Dan wrapped his arms around Max, keeping him in his arms until he could hear the Dutchman snoring, sound asleep in his hold.

The next morning, when Max woke up, he glanced back at Daniel, the Australian fast asleep, leaning over his body slightly from the previous night’s cuddling. To Max, this was perfect, in the arms of the man he loved, and for sure, it was better than waking up in Vegas.  
  
  



End file.
